


Touched For The Very First Time

by FyrMaiden



Series: like a virgin [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt wherein New Directions discuss their sexual experience. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched For The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written super quickly, so there are mistakes. I'll own them.

It only comes up (and he giggles - actually _giggles_ \- about that as well) because when Principal Figgins says ‘New Directions’ it always sounds like ‘Nude Erections’, and this time Sam nudges him in the ribs and hisses in his ear, “Hey, we’ve got an expert on that, right?”, causing Blaine to almost miss his cue. Except Blaine is a professional and not even thinking about Kurt’s dick will distract him from a performance. He tackles Sam in a headlock when they get backstage though and, laughing, says he’s pretty sure most everyone (and definitely most boys) have seen a nude erection. 

“Yeah,” Sam grins, pushing him off and straightening his collar. “Just not someone else’s.”

“Speak for yourself, honey,” Unique says with a knowing smile and a wink, massaging her ankles as she kicks her performance heels across the floor in disgust. Tina stops in the middle of unzipping her dress to nod knowingly.

“Kinda weird though, the first time. I mean, you think you get it, you know what’s under there.” She waves her hand vaguely in front of her and scrunches her face. “But the reality is weird when it’s right in front of your face.”

Now Blaine is really thinking about Kurt’s cock and he tilts his head. “I don’t know,” he says. “For me it was a lot like confirmation. Benediction. I was right, my dad was wrong. Holding him in my hands just felt - I don’t know, it felt right.”

Tina laughs and Unique makes an ‘mhm’ sound in the back of her throat, snaps her fingers and grins, and Kitty wretches somewhere behind him. “God,” she says, stalking into his line of vision, hands planted firmly on her hips as she takes them all in. “Your first handjob was a magical experience? You’re so sweet I have actual cavities forming. I bet your first blow job will make you explode.”

“I’m - sorry?”

“No, really. Don’t apologise. Tell us how your boyfriend literally shoots sugar from his penis.”

Blaine wrinkles his nose. “If there was a way for that to be true, I’d be totally on board.” Sam chokes on a laugh, and Kitty opens her mouth once, twice, and closes it again equally silently, before doubling over with a snap of laughter.

“That first time,” she says, hauling in a breath and waving a hand in front of her face. “It’s the weirdest thing to have on your tongue.”

“And in your throat,” Blaine says, undoing his tie and his top button.

“Dude,” Sam says, punching his shoulder. “Over sharing.” Blaine blushes and stares at his fingernails. 

“Wait,” Kitty says, ignoring Sam entirely. “You? You can do that?”

“What?” Blaine’s face is one of honest confusion as he stares at Kitty. She narrows her eyes.

“In your throat,” she says, making air quotes with her fingers. Tina pretends to not be listening as she shimmies out of her dress.

“Oh,” Blaine looks between her and his friends and his blush deepens. “Um, yes? I don’t - yes.” 

“Fuck,” she breathes, nods and pats his shoulder as she passes. “Kinky.” Blaine doesn’t think so, given some of the other things he can do with his body that he actively craves, but that’s between him, Kurt, and his bedroom door. He looks at Sam, who looks both impressed and marginally disturbed. ‘You and Kurt?’ he mouths and Blaine nods, because yeah, sure, he did have Eli in his mouth, but not like _that_. Sam pulls a face and then nods appreciatively, impressed. Blaine grins at his lap and starts on his shirt buttons just as Tina plops down next to him, crossing her legs and straightening the hem of her skirt.

“Now you’re obliged to share tips with your best hag,” she grins, leaning into his shoulder. Unique’s laugh is warm and genuine as she shrugs her cardigan back on and fluffs her wig.

“Oh honey,” she says, spinning to face them. “He’d best be giving lessons.”

“In?” Marley asks, reappearing in her own clothes, hair brushed out and held back with a wide yellow headband. “Who?” Unique loops a hand through Marley’s arm and gestures towards Blaine.

“Uptight and preppy,” she says, nodding to Blaine. “Discovery of the afternoon? Homeboy can deepthroat.”

“Oh, I, um,” Marley’s blush goes down her throat and underneath her sweater. “Uh.” Unique’s laugh is honest as she leads Marley away, and Sam leans in to whisper in Blaine’s ear, “I bet she’s never seen a nude erection.” Tina leans into his other side, her grin mischievous, and says, “I’m thinking of changing her home screen to gay porn. Wanna help?” Blaine rolls his eyes and tugs his polo shirt over his head, checking his hair in the mirror.

“Taytay,” he says to her reflection. “I’ve got _suggestions_.” Looping arms, the three of them leave together, laughter bubbling between them.


End file.
